


It's Not A War

by writingramblr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Play, Angst and Tragedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Guardian Angels, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rebirth, References to City of Angels, Seduction, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, angels are virgins okay, inverse of how the mighty fall, sins and tragedies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen has no idea that he's about to become the hottest piece of realty in a standoff between heaven and hell.<br/>Only his soul is at stake, but he might end up losing something else entirely...his heart.</p><p>Felicity Smoak has been Oliver's guardian all her life, and his, and she's not about to let some hot shot demon who thinks he can waltz in and seduce her charge go without a fight...until she realizes he might not be all bad.</p><p>Tommy Merlyn is used to the easy jobs, and the simple conquests. He's never picked up a hellion blade in his life. When the guardian angel comes at him swinging, he ducks. But instead of running, he stands his ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How the Mighty Fall (in Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235250) by [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie), [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs). 



> idk what the fuck this even is. shower thoughts.  
> and its the inverse of how the mighty fall.  
> oliver isn't a playboy, but he's still a player of sorts.  
> felicity is fiercely protective and secretly in love with him.  
> tommy is just sexy and sweet and just wants a kiss.

Oliver Queen hated studying, of any type.

He couldn’t even complain about it, because his sister Thea would just say,

“Oh Ollie, you’ve gotta do it right, use flash cards!”

That wouldn’t really help him in the current instance.

Learning the bar menu for his bartender training would just take time and practice for him.

He hated how Thea was able to simply pick things up after a simple read-through.

She was annoying like that.

The coffee shop he was sitting in and attempting to cram study his menu for work was bustling with activity and normally would have distracted him easily, but he knew if he didn’t learn this stuff, he wouldn’t get the job.

‘Nose to the grindstone.’ He mused to himself.

*

Felicity Smoak was extremely proud of Oliver at times, while others she was simply amused at his stubbornness and unwillingness to allow his own pride to come in the way of his future.

He could have taken the easy road and gone into business with his father, the family business was very frugal and full of opportunity, but Oliver shied away from the sort of work that involved long hours in suits and office buildings.

Instead he’d gone out and skipped college in favor of job hopping, until landing in a particularly nice club, and trying out for the bartending position.

It would be hectic and busy, but she knew he’d do well.

The only thing she worried about, as his guardian angel, was the fact he’d be surrounded with opportunities to meet all sorts of dangerous characters.

With her luck, he’d end up overwhelmed by a legion of seduction demons and fall willingly to their charms.

She frowned slightly, as the bell above the coffeeshop door dinged, and in walked just the object of her thoughts.

Well, not a whole legion, just one.

One Tommy Merlyn.

Seducer extraordinaire.

He knew better than to invade her territory, so she had to wonder just what the heck he was up to.

She refused to back down.

She drew her sword and stepped in front of where Oliver sat, frowning down at his menu in hand.

His iced coffee had long melted and was sweating so fiercely the menu would likely get soaked if he set it down on the table.

“What do you think you are doing?”

She hoped she sounded confident, but the truth was she hadn’t been confronted with a real demonic threat in months.

She was getting sloppy.

Tommy Merlyn wasn’t coming towards Oliver, he was surrounded by a shimmer of red mist that told her he wasn’t in the visible spectrum for humans.

So he’d actually followed a human inside to set off the bell.

He was approaching _her._

Oh dear.

He grinned.

Felicity’s hand tightened on the hilt of her sword.

She stood her ground, and tried to look righteous.

*

“Hello there.”

Tommy Merlyn was the sort of seduction demon who was sent out after most other obstacles to the soul in question were already demolished.

Piece of cake usually.

However since the morning dawned, or dusked, or whatever it did in hell, that Oliver Queen’s name had come across his desk, he’d been anything but his cool and collected normal self.

The man was a legend in many ways.

A womanizer who was barely graduated from high school and had a resume a mile long only because he tended to move on from jobs as quickly as he started.

But the important note was his spiritual protection.

Felicity Smoak, angel force to be reckoned with.

Not to mention one of the most beautiful things to have been handpicked and designed by the holy heavens.

Most of the underworld whispered that her golden curls were actually beams of holy light that she willed to frame her face.

Tommy didn’t know what to believe, until he was finally face to face with her.

She was intimidating to be sure.

It was just pure luck she hadn’t noticed his hands shaking.

He’d never faced a warrior before.

Much less one who had her sword drawn and ready to run him through.

His smile was nervous and his voice, had he been a mere human, would have cracked.

Her eyes were blue ice, and they glared at him with a ferocity he didn’t know angels were capable of.

She snapped at him and he wondered why he wasn’t just turning tail and running.

Just behind her, in the corner, hunched over a table with a very sweaty cup of coffee was the man himself, and Tommy wasn’t really one to give up, so he didn’t move.

Not even when the sword point got uncomfortably close to his face.

“I’m just coming to say hi to an old friend.”

He lifted his hands to show he was unarmed, not that he ever carried any weapons ever anyway, and she simply frowned in confusion.

Her eyebrows furrowed on her forehead and he was struck by just how adorable it made her look.

The angel of protection and vengeance, adorable?

His mortal enemy?

What?

He blinked, and he realized he’d accidentally released his shield when he noticed Oliver looking up at him.

_Through_ Felicity.

“Hi.”

Her mouth fell open in a gasp when she heard her charge address him and he smiled easily.

“Whatcha reading?”

Pickup lines came to Tommy about as easy as breathing, that is to say, he didn’t need them, but he found them comfortable to use.

Oliver Queen might have been a ladies’ man, but he was not a 0 on the scale that Tommy was proud to say he influenced.

The Merlyn smile was on the verge of being trademarked, if the devil had anything to say about it, and it could also be categorized as a weapon.

Bottled even.

The way Felicity began to turn pink, mostly in the face was the main source of Tommy’s amusement.

Not at all how he imagined things going.

*

Oliver wasn’t sure when the cute guy with dark hair had gotten so close to his table, but he’d felt a pair of eyes on him, and gladly looked away from the menu that had begun to blur before him.

“I’m studying for work.”

He said lamely.

He could have bitten his tongue.

But it seemed to be a perfectly acceptable reply to the guy in a black leather jacket, with a casual stance that suggested he was content to remain standing and looking down at him.

“Yeah? Opening a club or something?”

The guy pointed to the front of the menu, where the proud lettering declared ‘Verdant- _Where everyone is a VIP_ –.’

Oliver found himself grinning,

“I wish. I’m just going to be tending bar. If I can get this thing memorized, that is.”

The guy crossed his arms, and the leather squeaked slightly at the movement,

“Oh well I don’t mean to bother you if you need to be alone.”

Oliver shrugged,

“No it’s okay. I could use a break. I’m Oliver by the way.”

 The guy leaned in and put his hand out,

“Tommy. Nice to meet you Oliver. You come here often?”

“Only when I need a caffeine rush.”

Before the guy, Tommy, could reply to Oliver’s stupid line, or ask to sit down, or laugh at his stupidity, the front door dinged, and another new customer walked in.

Oliver’s eyes were immediately drawn to them.

A girl with curly blond hair that spilled over her shoulders, and with a white and black print dress that hugged her body, leading to long legs walking in shoes that looked like they had pandas on them, had just entered the shop.

She had an aura of light, like she’d been followed in by the abundant sunshine outside.

He blinked and then she was looking over at him, smiling gently.

He turned around and looked behind him, to make sure he was actually the one she was moving towards.

He even gave Tommy a critical glance, but he was not in her line of sight.

When she arrived to the side of his table, he found himself at a loss for words.

She was even more gorgeous up close.

Blue eyes that smiled right along with her perfect pink lips, and gleaming white teeth.

“Ungh.”

Was all he managed.

The girl spared Tommy a glance that seemed to be veiled annoyance before returning to him with the full force of brilliance in her smile.

“Hi. I’m Felicity. Are you all right?”

Oliver laughed nervously, for that was about the only sound he could make.

The girl’s smile dimmed for a moment, and her brows furrowed in confusion at his idiotic display no doubt.

Luckily Tommy spoke up for him.

“He’s doing just fine thanks. Can we help you?”

Oliver was on the verge of a heart attack and tried to lash out to kick Tommy.

He was acting like he wanted to get rid of her!

“You can help by leaving my friend alone.”

Her words were laced with ice, and Oliver was suddenly aware of the fact that the two practical strangers before him had to know each other, the way they were acting.

Ex’s?

Enemies?

Something weird was going on.

*

Felicity hadn’t like being forced to appear before her charge, but the demon had forced her hand.

The way he’d just inserted himself into Oliver’s space was disgusting.

How he’d smiled and shaken his hand and taken a seat when he hadn’t even been asked was absolutely incredible.

So she’d resorted to coming in full force, with all her heavenly glory she could muster.

She’d made the great Oliver Queen, slayer of hearts and stealer of kisses speechless.

Hah!

Take that demon.

In your face.

Of course she didn’t actually say any of that, but she thought it pretty fiercely in his direction.

“Sorry, who are you?”

Oliver looked very lost, and Felicity realized he was asking her.

“Oh I’m just your new neighbor. I moved in across the hall from you. Don’t know if you knew. 5B, that’s me.”

She giggled a bit, and could see Tommy’s smile faltering.

He hadn’t been expecting that.

Oliver’s apartment complex was very tiny and a bit on the rundown side, but it was all he could afford.

She practically lived with him already, so it wasn’t quite a lie.

Just a bit of stretching the truth.

“Oh! Right. Okay. Sorry, I didn’t remember seeing you.”

Felicity shrugged and noticed Oliver’s eyes follow the movement,

“Well I recognized you so I thought I’d come over and say hi. How do you know this guy?”

Oliver glanced at Tommy, who looked a bit confident again, and shrugged,

“Just met him a few minutes ago honestly.”

Tommy beamed suddenly,

“I’m a close friend of one of the dj’s at Verdant, so when I noticed he was studying the menu I figured I should come over, since we’ll probably be seeing a lot of each other.”

If the demon actually thought that was a good excuse he was nuts.

Oliver squinted,

“Really? Why didn’t you lead with that?”

Tommy chuckled easily, and the sound put Felicity’s teeth on edge,

“Because it didn’t sound as clever.”

Oliver relaxed slightly,

“And you thought ‘whatcha reading’ was good?”

Tommy shrugged,

“I’m bad at this, what can I say?”

The sly wink he threw Felicity was enough to send her reaching for her sword again, but now it was simply a pen in her purse.

Her jaw was beginning to ache.

“Bad at what exactly?”

Oliver asked.

Felicity felt a bit smug.

Moment of truth.

Tommy took a gulp of oxygen he didn’t need before speaking.

Felicity held her own unnecessary breath.

*

“Bad at asking you if I could buy you a drink. I could do it now, since your coffee’s all melty, or I could come visit you at work and buy one then.”

Tommy leaned back in his chair, and watched Oliver carefully, fighting every urge to look up at the angel looming over them.

He’s not bad at asking these sorts of things, but usually he doesn’t have the soul’s protection still around, and it’s also usually a woman.

Oliver’s now frowning in the cutest way possible, for the six foot something guy he is, managing to look as he does is incredible.

“Okay?”

“What?”

Felicity objected, of course.

But Tommy could put his whole self into that ‘okay.’

“Sure yeah. I’d like to have you come see me at work. I could use a friend.”

Tommy fights to keep his face from falling, and ignores the look of relief on the angel’s face.

The fight isn’t over.

He’s lost the battle. Not the war.

“I would love to come visit you too. I’ve got this new dress that’s perfect for clubbing, but I haven’t had a chance to wear it.”

Felicity moves closer to Oliver, and possessively puts her hand on his shoulder, and to Tommy’s surprise, he leans into it.

Well of course he likes her touch. She’s his guardian angel.

Instinctively, he trusts her.

“That’d be awesome. You should save me a dance for when I get off.”

The smile that she bestows upon him makes Tommy feel a bit overheated and jealous.

That’s interesting.

“I’d like that.”

He hops up from his seat and beams at them both, ignoring the angel’s answering glare.

“Well I better be off. I look forward to seeing you soon Oliver. Don’t study too hard.”

With a wink, he walks away, preparing to feel the edge of a blade at his neck with every step.

Miraculously, it never comes.

He shimmers out of the visible spectrum a block away from the shop and turns around to find her staring at him.

Felicity is going to kill him now.

*

“What are you waiting for? Smite me!”

The demon snaps at her, and Felicity sighs.

She hates this.

They always do this.

There’s something nudging her, deep down.

A whisper of mercy.

A second chance.

After all, the demon didn’t _hurt_ Oliver.

_‘Not yet.’_ Whispers another part of her.

“I should.”

Her voice is unsteady.

The sword in her hand wobbles slightly.

The demon, Tommy, flinches away from her, and for a moment he looks so sad and hurt she decides she really can’t.

She just can’t.

“Please.”

Now he’s looking at her with hope in his eyes and she’s looking right back.

“I won’t.”

He blinks, and suddenly is standing up straight again, black leather gleaming in the light of the setting sun.

“Really?”

She nods slowly, more for his sake than her own.

“I want to have a reason. I don’t just destroy for fun. I’ve heard about you. You don’t fight angels like me. You just seem to be out for a good time.”

Tommy nods.

“You got me. I’ve never been in combat. I’m just the cleanup seducer. I come in, sweep them off their feet and take them down.”

He glances at the ground, and shrugs,

“You know what I mean.”

Felicity doesn’t quite, but she’s warded off enough enemies to understand.

He’s not dangerous.

Not really.

But there’s always the fact that he could be.

So easily.

“Just…keep your distance.”

Tommy nods.

“I’m still going to come see him.”

Felicity tilts her head, and lowers her sword,

“I’ll allow that. But don’t think I won’t be right there.”

Tommy suddenly grins,

“Maybe I should ask you to save me a dance too.”

Felicity makes a face before she can stop herself.

The idea of putting herself anywhere near his sulfur smelling self is disgusting.

“Not a chance.”

Tommy shrugs,

“Worth a shot.”

“Good bye Demon.”

“See you soon Angel.”

Felicity watches him carefully, but he simply fades away, and she swears he sinks into the ground slightly before vanishing.

She’s back at Oliver’s side in a heartbeat, and he’s resumed studying, having lost both distractions, but she can tell his heart isn’t in it.

The small smile that plays over his lips captivates her.

She wonders who he’s thinking of.

*

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaaay i had to do it.

“What are you doing here?”

It’s more of a shout than a question with any strength behind it.

The music is nearly deafening, and Felicity isn’t sure if she’s ready to shimmer into visibility yet, she’s still getting her bearings.

She’s not distracted so much so that she doesn’t spot Tommy as soon as he walks in.

He’s not shy at all.

The suit he wears has something woven in amongst the charcoal black, because it catches the flashing lights every now and then, giving him a strange glow.

It’s not threatening, but she still doesn’t like it.

He looks otherworldly and verging on angelic.

That’s her job.

But that night she had decided to wear something that could be called scandalous.

She wanted to catch Oliver’s eye, she admits it.

The red dress with the cutout just above her breasts, providing a slight window of cleavage is probably pushing it, but she feels pretty.

When Tommy actually stops his patented walk and stares, she thinks it’s working.

“You look the part of the seductress. Have we switched roles tonight angel?”

He smirks at her.

Felicity holds her ground and lifts her head,

“Nonsense. I just picked this because it’s Oliver’s favorite color.”

Tommy rolls his eyes,

“Oliver likes green. Or haven’t you noticed his outfit? And his worn hoodie he had on at the coffee shop?”

Felicity hadn’t been paying much attention to Oliver all day, as he’d been rather frazzled worrying about his first night on his own at the bar, but she had remembered him putting something made of leather on before leaving the house.

She focused on him, and after scanning the bar for potential threats, besides Tommy, she took a good look at his clothing.

Dark green framed his shoulders, but left the muscly parts bare, like a jacket with the sleeves cut off, and his pants were black, but shiny just like his vest shirt.

He looked incredible.

Not that he ever looked anything less than devastating.

His beard was artfully sculpted, the cut of his hair was perfectly lent to sticking up with a bit of gel and his blue eyes were sparkling with amusement at something a nearby patron had said.

The flush of jealousy that snaked up Felicity’s spine just wouldn’t do.

She started moving towards the bar, becoming visible with her second step, and she swallowed her nerves with a hasty breath.

Tommy chuckled darkly behind her, and she knew instantly that he was now a physical presence as well.

It didn’t take long for Oliver to notice both of them.

The grin that spilt his face nearly in two made Felicity echo the smile.

But when he took in what she was wearing, the grin faded to a smolder of a stare.

Angels didn’t blush, but if they had, Felicity’s cheeks would have matched her dress.

*

“Hey guys! Good to see you.”

Oliver called out.

His hands never stopped their busy work, they couldn’t. It was just after midnight, and the orders were coming in hard and fast.

The appearance of the two beautiful strangers he’d met last week in the coffee shop was a boost to his confidence.

How could he go wrong with the golden haired goddess swathed in crimson watching over his every move?

The easy smile of the dark haired guy was also a comfort, and he managed to fill out a suit quite nicely.

‘That was odd,’ Oliver thought.

He didn’t usually notice men’s fashion or even care.

But after he’d left the shop, gotten home and stopped worrying about drink recipes, he wondered about Tommy’s question.

He’d offered to buy him a drink.

That was a cheesy pickup line if he’d ever used it.

He had.

Oliver had never had it used _on_ him.

So naturally he’d brushed it off as a joke.

But here Tommy was, dressed to kill and watching him like he was the most interesting thing in the room.

Besides Felicity of course.

He didn’t miss the occasional look thrown her way, but how could he not look?  


She was a vision.

He poured her a vodka cranberry without a thought and pushed it towards her with a smile, before turning to Tommy,

“What can I get you?”

Felicity leaned down to take a sip, and the window of her dress gave him an excellent view of her black lace clad breasts.

Oliver gulped.

Tommy looked amused, as if somehow he could read his thoughts,

“I’ll take a whiskey, neat. Better make it a double.”

The hustle and bustle was growing to a fever pitch, as the lights flashed faster and faster, but Oliver was sure he saw Tommy lean in to whisper something to Felicity.

He burned with curiosity to know what it was.

He was also still wondering how the two knew each other in the first place.

Absentmindedly, he decided this had to be how prey felt while it was being hunted.

Then why did he not mind at all?

Tommy’s drink was poured and ready, and Oliver let it fly, sliding down the bar top, where it landed smoothly in the man’s free hand.

“Thanks.”

Tommy winked at him and downed the drink in a single long swallow.

Oliver blinked.

He hadn’t seriously just watched the column of his throat as he’d done that…had he?

With a nervous look towards Felicity, who looked only mildly distracted by his hands, before her gaze snapped back up to his face, he nodded towards Tommy.

“How do you guys know each other?”

It crossed his mind that though she was his neighbor, he hadn’t seen her at all in the last few days. She’d simply appeared to him in his dreams a few times, and then he’d always woken up sweating and reaching out for something that wasn’t there.

If Tommy knew the DJ, why hadn’t she recognized his name when Oliver had mentioned him?

Felicity took a long sip of her drink before replying, and there was no point avoiding the cleavage that was staring right at him.

“We used to date. Long time ago.” She waved a hand around and it drew his gaze back to Tommy, who was looking at her with a strange fondness, until he felt Oliver watching, and then his focus shifted.

Oliver wasn’t sure how it was possible, but he was getting more turned on by that look than simply from Felicity’s interest.

Somehow, despite the crowd, Tommy and Felicity had both managed to snag spots right in front of where he was working, and he basically had their undivided attention.

“What time do you get off?”

Tommy was asking the important questions.

Oliver glanced over behind the bar to the digital clock he’d insisted on, and he realized with a start it was nearly 1 in the morning.

How had so much time passed?

“Just a few more minutes actually.”

He smiled at Felicity, not even feeling the exhaustion that normally overtook him at the end of a shift.

Tommy looked delighted.

“You promised to save a dance for us right?”

Oliver blinks.

He recalls promising to save one for Felicity, and he remembers just how she smiled at him, but the idea of letting Tommy into his space bubble is highly appealing.

Maybe with Felicity in between them…

*

Tommy knows he’s completely bullshitting now, but it’s all he’s got.

Felicity looks incredible and is no doubt hypnotizing Oliver with her magnificent breasts and perfect clubbing attire and lustrous curls and sweet smile, so why can’t he stop thinking about her?

Oliver has said yes.

He’s agreed to dance with them both!

That’s certainly an accomplishment.

Felicity elbows him in the side and it’s like a cold douse of water hitting his neck.

“What are you doing?”

It’s just shy of the first words she spoke to him that evening.

He smirks again,

“Just being friendly.”

“Whatever. He said he’d dance with me.”

Tommy rolls his eyes, slight annoyance creeping in and conquering arousal for the moment,

“Look angel, you don’t have a monopoly on his sexual orientation.”  


Felicity blinks once, twice, and then she’s sighing heavily. The sound of defeat.

“If you try anything…”

Her fierce expression tells him enough.

But she’s not going to stab him out on the dance floor, is she?

Then Oliver is standing before them, grinning widely and looking not at all like death warmed over, in fact he looks as if he’s just been given the day off.

He took a shot of something too, Tommy can taste it in the air when Oliver comes up to Felicity’s side, because he’s not far away.

“May I have this dance?”

Felicity is beaming,

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Instead of feeling left out, Tommy realizes with a start that Oliver is reaching for his hand too, and he takes it, something like fireworks exploding in his stomach.

That can’t be possible.

But while the angel passively moves against him, Oliver is holding her, and by default, Tommy feels the occasional brush of his hands against his own.

Tommy decides to hell with it, and him, and grabs Felicity by the hips, pulling her close and Oliver follows.

She’s now forced to grind her hips back into his own, and the soft curve of her ass tells him that she’s not wearing anything resembling underwear beneath that dress, while Oliver’s low groan in his throat tells him that he just figured that out as well.

When the angel moves just to the side, Oliver is staring right at him over her shoulder, and Tommy doesn’t think, he just acts.

His hand slides up Oliver’s bare arm, past his shoulders, around his neck, and he pulls him in for a kiss.

No resistance.

Even Felicity is gone from between them.

He nearly jumps out of his suit when he feels cool hands under his jacket, one branching off around his waist to fondle his crotch, as the other moves up to grip his neck.

It’s a cross between pain and pleasure, and he loves it.

Oliver’s breathing is becoming labored, so Tommy breaks the kiss, slightly dazed.

Felicity’s nails rake over his throat, and her lips are at his ear,

“Careful.”

He’s grinning, smugly, he’s sure.

“You do the same. Don’t damage the goods sister.”

Her hand over his pants never got anywhere near dangerous, but he’s enjoying the look on Oliver’s face way too much to care.

“We should get out of here before I get fired.”

The voice of reason.

Behind him, Felicity probably nods, and so Tommy just shrugs.

“I suppose I could use some fresh air.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to write a story and keep it clean...but i completely failed.  
> here's the bulk of the smutty stuff and it's nowhere near the parent work, but i had a good time writing it, so i hope you enjoy ;)

Where else could they go back to but Oliver’s place?

Felicity didn’t _actually_ live across the hall from him, or down the hall, or wherever he imagined would qualify her lie of being his neighbor.

She tried not to let her pure excitement shine through too much, but apparently she was failing, when Tommy nudged her in the side, just seconds before Oliver got out his keys,

“You’re glowing. Is that normal?”

She cleared her throat before replying,

“Of course. I’m happy we’re gonna all hang out.”

Tommy didn’t look convinced, in fact he looked positively delighted.

“I wonder what happens when _you_ get kissed.”

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on the point of view, Oliver had heard that.

He turned around to face them after throwing his door wide open and grinned at Felicity,

“I like the way you think.”

Tommy smirked,

“And here I thought we were going to dance around the whole subject with talk of coffee and booze before getting down the brass tacks.”

Oliver’s frown was likely at Tommy’s old fashioned mixing of metaphors, but Felicity read him loud and clear.

She was a bit older then all of them anyway.

“The question is, do we need to get Oliver drunk before he realizes that we both want him?”

Her own boldness surprised more than just herself.

Tommy gaped at her for a second, before Oliver spoke up,

“I think the kiss was pretty much the deciding factor between absolute ambivalence and simple flirting.”

Felicity gulped down a breath of air.

All the oxygen seemed to have left the room, or maybe it had evaporated from the heat being shared between Tommy and Oliver’s equally smoldering looks.

She suddenly wanted to be back in the middle of that, and not simply to protect Oliver’s soul.

For much more selfish reasons.

“Glad to hear we’re on the same page.”

Tommy’s voice was a rumbly rasp, like gravel and smoke, making Felicity wonder just how much of that entire thing was an act, and how much he really did _want_ Oliver, not just the notch of his seduction on his belt.

“But not quite. I don’t want you feeling left out. C’mere.”

It took a moment before Felicity realized Oliver was talking to her. She moved slowly, as if in a daze, until she was within reaching distance of his arms, his gorgeous muscled and veined arms that she could probably stare at for a week.

“Hey there.”

He wasn’t towering over her yet, she still had her heels on, but the way he looked at her was perfectly hypnotizing. Like the center of the universe shone out her eyes.

Or maybe her lips.

His gaze had definitely dropped.

“Hey.” She managed, somewhat breathless, despite the need to actually breathe.

His hand slipped around her waist and pulled her even closer, until no space existed between them, most certainly no room for any deity’s.

Her eyes fell shut about three seconds before he moved in, and she felt his lips on her own. The scratch of his scruff on her skin was ticklish, but she didn’t feel like laughing.

She was sure Tommy was watching, beacon of sin that he was, and hopefully he was learning, angels could kiss like they wanted to be damned too.

Oliver’s hands were not idle as he stole her breath, and she let him. She didn’t really need to breathe but he did.

His fingertips had just drifted up her skirt and grazed her upper thighs when she finally pulled away to give him air.

“Oh my god.”

His curse went right over her head, that was, she could have cared less.

The flush to his cheeks from the rush of oxygen and the swollen pink of his lips from the kiss was utterly devastating.

If Tommy wasn’t already, he’d be extremely jealous by now.

“That bad huh?”

She blinked up at him demurely, and Tommy’s spluttering behind her was no doubt due to the fact that an angel could even make that expression, much less successfully.

“Where did you learn to do that? I swear you held your breath almost a minute.”

Felicity smirked,

“I’m an excellent swimmer.”

Oliver reached up with one hand to rub the back of his neck, a signal Felicity recognized as when he didn’t know what to say, and was still processing information.

In this case, a lie.

The twinge of guilt was small compared to how it usually felt.

She had to wonder if Tommy had something to do with that.

“Well you guys are hot and all, but you’re both wearing like, way too much clothing. Just saying.”

Tommy couldn’t resist stealing the attention, again.

Felicity would have been shocked, but it was simply how they worked.

Oliver suddenly looked amused,

“You know, he’s right. I was just about to make some progress but this beautiful creature kissed me stupid.”

She hadn’t moved that far from him, so when he pulled her back into his arms for a brief hug and a chaste kiss was pressed to the crown of her head, she was already smiling in strange fondness before realizing he’d just undone the zip to her dress without her noticing.

“Damn.”

Tommy whistled, and Felicity knew she was blushing.

Glowing too probably.

Ah well.

“Can I ask you something?”

A shard of ice stabbed inside Felicity’s gut, and she knew that she’d forgotten something.

On her bare back she didn’t simply have shoulder blades, she had wings.

Folded up and in repose, but they were still there.

She inhaled swiftly and spun around, backing away slowly from Oliver before he could try to touch them.

To her surprise, she saw Tommy out of the corner of her eye, moving towards her, and he seemed to be on the defensive already. His hands were raised in a non threatening manner, and he glanced at her, telling her what she suspected.

They would both be in trouble depending on the next few moments.

“Sure.”

Felicity answered blithely, but coiled like a spring, prepared to flee.

*

“ _What_ are you? You aren’t just a normal girl. Those things, those aren’t scars. And you, I’ve never met you before in my life, and I’ve never been with a guy, but I feel something so… un-believable for you. I don’t get it.”

Oliver still felt the pounding in his head from the lack of oxygen earlier, and the ache would settle into a migraine no doubt, so his fingers twitched, wanting the medicine that was only a few feet away in his bathroom drawer.

But first, he needed answers.

The two stood before him, and he could see them exchanging glances. Wordlessly communicating.

He wasn’t so drunk he didn’t suspect something.

They hadn’t drugged him and they had horrible poker faces.

He needed the truth.

“Oliver, don’t be angry with her. She’s only ever had your best interests at heart, or in mind, do you have a heart?”

Tommy turned away from Oliver and frowned at her, before seeming to remember the task at hand.

“Felicity has…what?”

The way Tommy was talking, what he was implying, it made it sound like she was some sort of protector or guardian for him.

That didn’t make any sense.

“Oliver, I’m not human. I know this sounds hard to believe. I’m your guardian angel. I only stepped into this realm to protect you from him. I thought he was a dangerous threat. To be honest, I still do, but I’m giving him a chance to redeem himself.”

Oliver blinked, and for a second he couldn’t see her, she was surrounded by a bright white aura, until he blinked again and she was back. Golden curls mussed around her face, and her red dress hanging off her shoulders, exposing quite a lot of bare skin in the front.

“You’re my what?”

Tommy piped up,

“She’s your holy host member. Whereas I’m the epitome of sin. I’m a seduction demon. Out for your soul and your body, if I’m honest.”

He winked.

Oliver pressed a hand to his throbbing temples,

“Okay, let’s say I buy this. Is this the real reason you guys know each other? Because you’ve been following me around, and you came up to me in that coffee shop to try and _seduce_ me?”

Tommy just nodded.

Oliver was at a loss for words.

“Just, hang on a minute, okay? I need some pills.”

Tommy looked about ready to speak again, but Oliver just held up his hand, and walked away.

It was all he could do.

*

Tommy was worried. This was not going well at all.

Despite it all though, he was infinitely distracted by the sheer amount of creamy skin that Felicity was showing off, accidently or not.

“Are you okay?”

He reached over to put a comforting hand on her back, while simultaneously stroking said bare skin with just a hint of shimmer. It was probably residual dust from her wings being folded up, either way, it was gorgeous.

“Yeah. I just never thought this day would come. At least, not until I was escorting him to the pearly gates or something. I have really fucked up.”

Tommy didn’t even blink at her swear, but he did feel a slight welling of pride.

“It’s okay. Worse case, I’ll have to zap him with my seduction stare again. Smoothes things over, every time.”

Felicity frowned,

“I don’t want to do that. It would be lying to him. I’ve already been doing that for too long.”

“Look, do you want to have a good time tonight, or do you want to be expelled from the order? Cause that’s what they do to you guys, trust me, I know. Me, I get a slap on the wrist and a new victim.”

He smiled sadly at her, and rubbed her shoulder, hugging her close.

He wasn’t rubbing off any bad influence on her; he was just doing his best to comfort an angel.

He never lied more than to himself.

“How do you know?”

Oh boy.

She was quick.

“I have lots of friends who used to be angels.”

He winked at her.

She wasn’t buying it.

Tommy exhaled deeply,

“Okay, the truth is, I used to be one of them. But I fell in love with a seduction demon. She was my whole world, and I could only see her here, on earth. But the higher ups found out, and they fired me. I’d been doing my job perfectly, guarding my human charge, but one slip up, and I was done. Descending into hell with my wings clipped. My dad welcomed me with open arms of course. He’s one of the big honchos downstairs.”

Felicity looked horrified.

“How long ago was this?”

Tommy blinked, ignoring the sting in his eyes that threatened tears. It was stupid and clearly only a human reaction. Curse the human form.

“About seventy years or so.”

Felicity gaped at him.

“But I thought I was older than you. I’ve been in this business since before Oliver was born.”

“Who’d you guard?”

“His mother originally.”

Tommy nodded,

“Same here. I originally was matched with this guy, he got married, and had a son, and then I watched over him, but I got distracted by, well the demon.”

“Whatever happened to her?”

He grimaced,

“Oh she got promoted. Making an angel fall? That’s grounds for reward.”

If he sounded bitter, it was because he was.

He’d actually been in love, but for her, it had just been a step down the ladder.

Felicity jumped, and he realized Oliver had come back in the room.

“Hey man, how are you feeling?”

He was frowning, and Tommy could feel Felicity tensing beneath his touch.

“Not really sure. Did I imagine it, or are you guys actually like, supernatural beings?”

“Ah.”

*

Felicity was desperate to correct her mistake, and there was only one thing to do.

“Okay. I want you to hit him with your magicke or whatever you guys do. I’ve decided.”

She opened her eyes wide, and looked up at the demon with everything she had in her.

He caved instantly.

“Of course.”

Tommy let go of her and moved towards Oliver, who understandably retreated slightly, but after a moment, couldn’t seem to look away.

“Oliver Queen, you don’t really mean that. You just had a bad batch of margaritas. You saw some really rad tattoo’s on Felicity’s back. In fact, you’re thinking of getting one anyway, so you’ll ask her where she got hers in the morning. For now, let’s get back to the fun, okay?”

Felicity blinked, and she saw Oliver move a bit closer to Tommy, eyelids dropping and his mouth quirking into a smile,

“Absolutely.”

If she hadn’t been immune to his charms, she was certain she would have looked just as wrecked and turned on as Oliver.

The second Tommy stepped closer, Oliver snapped, closing the distance and pulling the demon in for a fierce kiss.

Felicity took the opportunity to completely shed the red dress and sneak over to the bed, while Oliver and Tommy sort of wrestled each other out of their clothes, while trying not to stop the kiss.

It was quite interesting to watch.

She had no doubt that even if this incident escaped notice, she’d be going to hell all the same when she retired.

Oliver looked spectacular shirtless, and the bare expanse of his chest practically screamed out for tattoos, so maybe Tommy was onto something there.

But the pants were next, and Felicity found she wasn’t sure where to look after that.

Tommy was clean cut and nicely muscled, but not nearly as ripped as Oliver. Did the man do anything besides work out and bartend? She wasn’t sure.

While Oliver was utterly enchanted and besotted with them both, Tommy had eyes that could actually see, and she wondered if she was going to be in the way to him, or if he really wanted to kiss her like he’d promised.

She doubted she’d glow from a kiss of sin, but then again, maybe she would.

He climbed onto the bed, with Oliver following close behind, and she realized she was trapped.

“Hey there. Feeling left out _angel_?”

He was clever. Making it sound like a term of endearment rather than an insult.

Oliver’s eyes dropped to her breasts momentarily before returning to her face, a credit to his interest.

It was purely sexual of course, but he wasn’t about to be distracted by something he’d seen a million times on other women.

He was probably remembering their kiss.

Felicity suddenly wondered just how zapped he’d been.

She yanked Tommy in for what looked like a kiss, and was, for all intents and purposes, but she asked him just what he’d done to Oliver.

“He’s fine. He just sees us as two hot potential conquests, as we are. No worries.”

He bit her ear gently and licked down her neck, suitably distracting _her,_ and Felicity forgot what she’d been about to ask next.

When she felt a second pair of hands on her body, she knew it was Oliver.

The feelings and sensations she was experiencing were all new, and she only had what she’d observed in humans to go on.

Judging by what she was feeling, the first climax of the night wasn’t far off.

Except, it wasn’t her.

When Tommy pulled back to take Oliver’s cock in hand, and kissed him, while Felicity simply watched, still letting Oliver touch her, albeit with less purpose and determination, it wasn’t long before their human was falling apart between them.

The ripple of his abs as he caught his breath was slightly marred by the white ropes of come on his skin, but Felicity could still appreciate the image.

Tommy was no doubt proud as a peach over what he’d done, and took no time in gloating.

“Hell, one, heaven, zero.”

He whispered in her ear, before resuming the previous kissing down her neck and chest and beyond, before she knew it, he was between her legs.

“What are you do- oh! Oh god!”

Felicity nearly knocked herself out on the headboard when she fell back, the sensation of Tommy’s tongue against her clit almost too much at once, without warning.

Oliver took the opportunity to swoop in and steal a kiss, something she wasn’t about to protest.

However, given the chance, she would much rather have been kissing him while Tommy went down on him.

That way, Oliver would be the one distracted from the fact she was likely to blur around the edges when she came.

Luckily, Oliver’s eyes tended to close when he kissed her, which worked out perfectly.

Tommy may not have had a forked tongue, but he worked some serious magicke on her, with just a couple fingers, he found the elusive place that would have made a normal human scream, but she simply shattered into fragments of herself, literally shimmering between the realms again, and if Oliver had been paying attention, he would have seen her glowing.

As it was, he seemed quite lost in the kiss, and when she could finally catch her breath, and needed him to back off, he was simply grinning happily.

“You are so beautiful.”

Felicity was preparing to literally kick Tommy out of the bed if he didn’t _stop_ touching her oversensitive body, but Oliver’s words made her pause, and smile,

“Thank you. No one’s ever said that to me before.”

Never mind the fact that angel’s were meant to be virgins for life, or that she had already broken every vow she’d taken, but one compliment from her handsome charge, and none of it mattered.

Meanwhile, Tommy was smirking up at her, his lips shiny with her arousal and no doubt planning to make jokes about her tasting like heaven.

“I can’t wait to be inside you. When you’re ready.”

Oliver looked at her from under his ridiculously long blond lashes, and smiled almost shyly.

What a dork.

Her dork.

Her sweet, human who could never know how much she loved him.

Oh god.

She’d just admitted to herself.

She _loved_ him.

She was toast.

*

Tommy wasn’t annoyed that he hadn’t had a turn yet. After all, he did this sort of thing for a living. Except, since he’d been given Oliver as his target, he hadn’t _gotten_ any in that entire time.

Almost two weeks felt like a lifetime.

Sure it was pathetic.

But a demon’s gotta seduce.

However, falling to his knees, virtually, to make the angel of mercy that was Felicity Smoak fall apart and nearly ascend from pleasure was certainly well worth the wait.

Not that he’d originally planned to anything but pretend she didn’t exist.

So much had changed.

He’d told her the truth.

He’d never done that.

He had been too ashamed.

It wasn’t often that an angel fell, much less two in the same family.

Of course, his father had been proud to do it.

Eager to serve in heaven, until offered something better, the chance to lead in hell.

Tommy shook himself and tried to force the creature who thought himself family out of his head.

He wasn’t worth it.

“Tommy, can I have a taste?”

Oliver was looking at him with a heartbreakingly eager expression, so he couldn’t resist.

He kissed him like a man dying of thirst.

He knew the instant Oliver recognized what had to be Felicity on his tongue.

The groan that he swallowed could probably have made him come from that alone.

But he didn’t need to. Thanks to Felicity’s wandering hands, and eager fingers, he was able to find his release from her cool touch.

Oliver’s bed was going to be such a mess.

After a few moments, Felicity seemed to feel comfortable enough to be touched again, and she beckoned Oliver to her.

Tommy didn’t move off the bed, but he did shift to the side to give them some space.

He just watched.

He loved that.

He drew energy from sex anyway, without needing to participate.

When Oliver first thrust inside Felicity, the whole room seemed to shrink to contain only them.

Her little gasp of surprise at the feeling of him, stretching her gently and the newness of the sensation was a work of art.

Her lips parted and her eyes closed.

Tommy wished he could be the one to kiss her.

Oliver worked up to a speed that felt good for her and clearly him as well, and then there was no sound in the room but his soft grunts and her little sighs.

He could sense the instant that she was getting close, by the pitch of her voice.

She didn’t hold back this time.

When Oliver drove her over the edge, she screamed his name.

Tommy couldn’t have been happier to hear something other than a prayer leave her lips.

As Oliver looked ready to follow her into the blissful plane, he threw a hand out and over to Tommy.

To his surprise, Oliver even broke the steady stare he had been giving Felicity to look at him.

“I don’t want you to feel forgotten.”

He managed to gasp out, and Tommy was stunned to feel something like warmth flood his veins and not the sort he usually got from sex.

It was a sense of _belonging_ or something.

That was utterly ridiculous.

Demons couldn’t belong anywhere but hell.

Could they?

*

Oliver was lost.

He was deep down in someplace where time didn’t exist and all he could do was _feel_.

Being inside Felicity had been like touching heaven, and he wasn’t religious by any means. When she came around him, and his name was the last thing he heard before he climaxed for the second time that night, it was like coming home.

Not that he’d ever left.

In fact, he never brought girls home. He always went to their place and snuck out in the morning. It was easier that way.

Cowardly?

But he didn’t want anything long lasting or significant.

Not that he wanted to hurt them.

He didn’t have a cruel bone in his body.

Now and there with them?

He was having second thoughts.

He didn’t want to just let Felicity walk out of his life and back across the hall to her place and never see her again except when getting the mail or on the off chance their schedules lined up.

Tommy?

He wasn’t sure what it was that was so intriguing about this guy, but he liked having him in his bed, in his space, and it wasn’t even for sex. They had only kissed after all. Well, and there’d been a little bit of fondling, not near enough, if Oliver was honest, but he wanted to talk to him, learn what had led him to decide to approach him in the first place. And so he knew the Verdant’s DJ, how and why?

Oliver didn’t want either of them to be just a _one_ night anything.

But how could he bring that up without scaring one or both of them off?

That was something he needed to figure out, and fast.

Tommy was like an anchor, as he drowned in a hurricane of pleasure, and that’s exactly how he felt, washed up on the shore of consciousness, when he was kissed back to life.

Felicity had climbed up and off of him, and lay down beside him, cuddled up close, but also able to retreat if he felt crowded.

Not that he did.

Feeling her curves under his hand, and hearing her soft breathing was like nothing else. He didn’t want her to ever leave his bed. Unless she absolutely had to.

Before he could overanalyze that thought, Tommy was stealing his attention with a kiss.

It started out leisurely and grew into something all encompassing and utterly devastating.

He wanted to be fucked again. But not by Felicity, by Tommy.

How did one ask for that?

“What is it?”

Tommy was asking him.

Whispering against his lips.

That was just about the hottest thing, besides seeing and hearing Felicity fall apart above him.

“I want you to…”

Well damn.

Why was it so hard to say?

Tommy was already driving him crazy, the way he seemed to know just where to touch and how.

He groaned aloud when he finally took a hold of his aching cock.

“Please just fuck me.”

Tommy was smirking down at him. He could tell.

“Oliver, it would be my absolute honor.”

Did he have to say it like that?

Of course he did.

Oliver hadn’t been a virgin in the normal sense in nearly five years, but he was a complete novice when it came to ass play.

It didn’t mean he didn’t want to learn.

Tommy seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and Felicity hadn’t been idle.

She’d explored his bedside table and found the lube right beside the box of condoms he’d stealthily retrieved them from.

“This is something I’ve never seen.”

Felicity murmured, right beside his ear.

That was enough to rile him up even more, and Tommy just had two fingers working him now.

“Ugh yes.”

Tommy leaned in to kiss him and pulled back to whisper,

“Shall I make you beg?”

Oliver normally would have been all, ‘Hell no’ but at that point in the night, he was pretty much vibrating with pleasure and ready for anything,

“Yes.”

*

Felicity would have to kill Tommy later for what he made Oliver do.

Well, suggested.

Not that the sight of Oliver on his knees hugging a pillow while Tommy fucked him from behind wasn’t extremely appealing, but it was positively enough to make a girl, well, angel, nearly combust.

If Tommy thought he was only going to get to go down on her, he was dead wrong.

After watching him work Oliver into a sobbing mess who was probably never going to look at sex the same way, she was eager for her turn.

Tommy pulled out of him, tossed aside the condom and pulled Oliver into his arms for a tender kiss.

His hands actually cupped his face, and he made sure their human was okay.

“Good?”

Oliver just nodded.

He was still catching his breath.

Felicity decided she was going to kiss the tears away, so she did.

But then she turned on Tommy,

“It’s my turn.”

“What?”

His eyes widened and he actually looked a little worried.

As if she was hiding her sword under the bed or something, preparing to stab him and send him away.

The thought had crossed her mind, but not that night.

Back when she saw this as only one possibility to how the seduction might go.

So much had changed since then.

Now she just wanted to feel the same way Oliver had.

Sex with him had been incredible, and she would never forget it. But she could do it with him again, no problem. There was something about the idea of sleeping with the enemy that wouldn’t let go of her.

Tommy looked as if he’d been handed a fresh soul on a platter.

“You want me to fuck you?”

Felicity just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Tommy looked taken aback.

“Okay.”

He didn’t sound sure.

The question of how to approach it was simple. She would let him be on top. Because, why not?

There was no need to fool around and mess with the human contraceptives, so she arranged a pillow so that Oliver could prop up and watch if he desired, before lying down, and beckoning Tommy with an alluring smile.

Tommy cleared his throat and then stopped hovering over her, moving in to kiss her gently, slowly, attempting to fuck her mouth with his tongue, as if she’d forgotten what he’d done earlier.

“Tommy, it’s okay. I want you.”

But he still didn’t fuck her nearly as intensely as he’d done Oliver.

As if he was trying to break the illusion and tell him the truth without having to.

It had broken Felicity’s heart.

Now, as he did her, pushing inside her slowly and carefully to allow her to adjust to him, for he was a bit longer than Oliver, with less girth, and her heart slowly seemed to mend.

Like he was putting a shattered vase back together, Tommy fucked her like he was atoning for all the sins he ever committed.

It was gentle, and it was tender, and she still cried.

Her climax took her by surprise, and she didn’t scream that time. The sound that escaped her was a shuddering gasp, a first breath after nearly drowning.

Though she supposedly brought life and protected it, Tommy was the one who resurrected her.

She didn’t see him come, but she felt it.

His arms tightened around her, and her abdomen filled with warmth as he released inside her.

His forehead was pressed into the cleft of her neck and shoulder, and she could feel his breath on her sweaty skin.

She stroked the back of his neck, her fingers carding through his hair as they both came down from the pleasure high.

Beside them Oliver was simply staring.

They’d hypnotized him without trying.

Felicity smiled lazily, and when Tommy moved off of her, she felt him press a kiss to her neck.

“Sleep well.”

Oliver was out first, human and still in need of the most rest, and Tommy followed him into dreamland.

But Felicity lay awake for a few hours, unable to relax completely.

The sex had been amazing.

She should have been ashamed and ready to turn in her resignation.

All she could think about was what would happen next.

How could she go back to simply watching Oliver every day, for the rest of his life?

Watching him meet someone else, move on from her and Tommy, from a simple one off thing, fall in love with some nice girl or guy, settle down, and raise a family?

She didn’t think she could do it.

She’d rather fall.

Perhaps she still would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angels glow beyond the invisible spectrum when they're sexually happy okay? just my hc for this story. shoot me.
> 
>  
> 
> and the girl demon in question is of course Laurel.


	4. Chapter 4

A warm touch woke her up.

Hands that had once seared her skin like brands, but of something true and something more real than she’d ever known.

Hands that belonged to her natural enemy.

“What?”

She could only ask with a whisper, still lost in the realm of sleep as she was.

It had taken a few hours, but she’d finally drifted off with Oliver’s breath at her neck and his hands around her waist.

But now Tommy was in front of her, kneeling beside her, fully dressed and looking as if the world had just ended.

Maybe it had.

“We need to go, now. Before he wakes up. The magicke has worn off. He will see us as we really are.”

Felicity felt tears sting her eyes, but angels didn’t cry.

Not from that.

When they did cry, it was a sign of great loss and tragedy.

Angel’s tears were heavenly pearls that scattered upon ocean waves and splintered into sea foam.

“No. I don’t care. I want to stay.”

Tommy displayed sudden strength so much it scared her.

He yanked her out of the bed and thrust the crumpled red fabric that was once her dress at her.

But his hold was not bruising and he would never hurt her.

He was simply impressing the danger of the situation.

“You cannot be cast out. Not because of him, or because of me. I will not have it.”

He hissed at her, anger seeping in through his words, which could have been called extraordinarily selfless if one analyzed them too closely.

Felicity knew there wasn’t time.

She dressed quickly and returned to Tommy’s side in a heartbeat.

But she broke before the door.

She looked back.

Oliver was so peaceful as he slept.

The sound of the door closing behind her was louder, just a bit, than the sound of her heart shattering into a million pieces.

They could never go back.

She could not pretend to be content simply watching over him.

Never like she had.

She loved him and she would die a little each day she couldn’t have him.

Tommy escorted her from the apartment building until they were a block from the coffee shop where it had all begun, and he took her hands in his, gently but firm.

“You need to listen to me. I’m going home now. I’m counting Oliver as a loss, and you should too. Ask for a transfer. Or whatever you have to do. But don’t let your taste of humanity destroy you.”

Felicity nodded, and smiled sadly, as tears streaked down her cheeks, hot trails of fire that reminded her every second she remained on earth as she was that it was a _lie_.

“Okay.”

“Be safe, and be well.”

Tommy leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek, and she couldn’t feel it beside her tears.

It burned just as hot and as bright.

*

Tommy watched her go, fading into a beam of sunshine, and he hoped she would do the right thing.

He was facing the prospect of being shunned, called a failure, labeled an outcast, but it didn’t matter. If anyone from above so much as suspected she had done anything to compromise her job or her charge, she would be in severe trouble.

Oliver Queen no longer held the same interest he once had to Tommy, and although he would likely never forget the handsome human with the clear blue eyes and crooked smile, he could move on.

He feared that Felicity could not do it so easily.

There still remained a good thing to come out of the entire mess.

Well, not mess.

Tommy had never told anyone about what had happened, and it had been an extremely cathartic process, revealing the origins of his misery.

There was no retiring from what he did, but he could ask to be transferred to a different department.

The first thing he did upon seeing his father was throw down his flask.

In the darkest depths of hell, magicke had about as much use as a charming smile.

It sizzled slowly, before sinking deeper into the floor.

“What did you do that for?”

Malcolm Merlyn smiled a hollow smile, the dim lighting of the cave shining off the black of his hair, and the abnormal white of his teeth as he watched his son.

“I quit.”

Tommy knew his father was very successful in the business they were in, and he was certain that one Merlyn was more than enough to continue things.

“You what?”

“I quit, father. I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m sick of the deceit.”

Malcolm laughed, a dark sound that would strike fear into the most seasoned demons,

“Is that right? Well if I could I’d throw you back upstairs with the lot of the pain in the ass holier than thou white robed freaks. But as it is, I can just show you to the IT department, and maybe you can find something useful to do there. Get out of my sight.”

If demons still used something as cliché as pitchforks, Tommy was sure he would have been walking away with one in his back.

*

Oliver returned to the land of the living with a painfully large headache, and a disappointingly empty bed. His hands splayed out on the sheets and felt around before he actually dared open an eye.

He knew he hadn’t fallen asleep alone. There had been a spectacular blonde in his arms, and a brunette with kind eyes on his other side.

He frowned, and the pain in his temples throbbed intensely.

The empty bottle on the floor by his shoes told him a different story.

Maybe he’d just had too much to drink and fallen asleep watching porn…again.

Working in a nightclub really had its drawbacks if he couldn’t even get one girl to come home with him, much less two.

There was also a severely strange feeling of being watched that followed him around the room as he took in the chaos.

He’d stumbled around a bit before falling into bed.

For some reason he didn’t feel comfortable with the unseen presence, when usually it was a warm sensation on the back of his neck, now it resembled a chill down the blades of his shoulders.

The easiest way to get rid of it was a nice hot shower. He was already naked, so he just needed to walk a few steps to the bathroom.

Piece of cake.

His mind was also unburdened a bit while he stood beneath the pounding jets.

Flashes of gold and red and brown and green and endless miles of naked skin besides his filled his memory.

But they were all so far out of reach, like fragments, or words on the tip of his tongue.

His tongue.

There wasn’t a taste of nothing, as he usually woke with after a night of drinking.

Vanilla and cinnamon danced around his taste buds, and none of the bottles of liquor in his apartment were flavored.

He leaned over to snag the bottle of shampoo he always used, and his back ached.

Muscles were sore that he never used for simple self loving.

He flexed his fingers and even under the rush of the hot water he swore he saw a shimmer.

He rubbed his thumb and index finger together.

The water washed away a silvery substance.

That wasn’t normal.

What the hell had happened last night?

*

Felicity was shaking as she walked the hallowed halls, and heard the distant sounds of the holy host singing.

The gold that gleamed on the columns and gates flanking all around her no longer made her marvel and wonder.

It all seemed to scream at her that she was a failure, lost and drifting too close to the sun. To her demise.

She’d decided.

She wasn’t going to admit defeat and ask for a new charge.

She was going to fall.

If she fell, of her own free will, she would not automatically be cast out.

She could _live_ for a time.

As a human.

Sure, when she died, she would automatically go to hell, but was that so bad? She had at least one friend there.

She would get to see Oliver again.

She smiled at that thought.

She could feel his touch again, and he would remember it.

She would not be some foreign creature.

Not a distant memory or a phantom sight.

She could feel the sun on her face, taste the air, and see as a human did.

The edge approached, and she curled her toes into the softness of the cloud in anticipation.

Her wings were folded up tightly against her back, and she wondered what it would be like not to use them to fly.

Free falling.

Wasn’t that some anthem the humans liked?

Before she took her final step out of the heavens, she swore she could hear someone calling her name.

*

When Tommy found out about what she did the first thing he did was plan a trip back to the surface to find her.

He was shaking with anger as he stood outside her door.

The apartment down the hall from Oliver’s.

She’d really done it. Just for him.

His fist connected with the wood a bit harder than he’d planned.

She pulled it open with a smile that still managed to take his breath away, despite no longer being an ethereal creature.

“Hey Tommy. How are you?”

“Felicity, what have you done?”

Her smile faltered, but did not completely vanish, to her credit.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

He waved a hand in her general direction, bed head, slight laugh lines, and wrinkled clothing.

“You are a human!”

“Of course I am.”

“But why?”

She tilted her head at him, and something finally broke through the mask, a tiny glimpse at her eternal sadness for what she’d done, shining through her eyes,

“I had to Tommy. There was no other way I could be with _him_.”

Tommy felt something like a chill creep down his spine,

“Was it worth it? Is he here? I don’t see you _with_ him.”

Her smile vanished in one fell swoop.

Her lower lip wobbled.

“Tommy…”

Her voice broke.

He moved past her, stepping inside her apartment, and threw his arms around her, feeling her sobs shake his entire being.

The door closed behind them at some point.

As the whole story came pouring out, all he could do was listen.

He pretended that he wasn’t cherishing every chance to touch her that he could.

That would be selfish.

He was turning a new leaf and trying to do the opposite of what he was designed to.

“He was very sweet when I went over to introduce myself, but he wasn’t alone! He’d met this girl the other night at the club. He’d said something about how she seemed so familiar. Like out of a dream. He said he might be in love with her.”

Tommy gulped,

“What does she look like? Did you get a sense he was being manipulated?”

Felicity shook her head, her limp gold waves shifting with the movement,

“I thought of that Tommy, trust me. But she’s as human as I am now. She’s beautiful. Of course. Her name is Sara. She’s got blonde hair, and green eyes. She’s very nice. But when he put his arm around her I thought I’d been stabbed with a burning sword.”

“Oh Felicity…I’m so sorry.”

She put her head on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair gently.

He wasn’t really sure what else he could do.

“I fell for _nothing_. I could have still watched over him, and been at least close to him. But now? All I am is Felicity Smoak, neighbor and afterthought.”

“No. You’re so much more than that. Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m sure you’ll meet someone else. Very soon if I have anything to do with it.”

He smiled gently at her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling away to look her in the eye.

She didn’t meet his gaze.

“I just wanted him. I loved him. Probably as long as I’ve known him. He doesn’t even know what I was. Doesn’t care to remember.”

Tommy sighed,

“Don’t you think it hurts me to see him like that? Going about his daily life like he didn’t have the most perfect night in all creation with two opposite ends of the creation in question? Of course. But there’s nothing to be done. I had to dope him up too much. I regret doing that. I really do. That’s why I’m out of the business now.”

“Oh Tommy…I always knew you had too much heart to really succeed at that.”

She reached up to brush a stray lock of his hair out of his eyes, and his heart melted.

Why did he feel like this still?

She was just another human to be manipulated by both sides.

But she was still Felicity.

Deep down.

The angel that had given him a second chance.

“Well I should let you go. Get back to your daily routine.”

He stroked a thumb over the apple of her cheek, hoping to coax a smile from her, but he failed.

“Thanks. I know I probably look like death warmed over. I miss some things about being an angel.”

“You still look beautiful. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

She shrugged.

“I guess.”

“Take care of yourself Felicity.”

“I will.”

There wasn’t an ounce of sincerity in her tone.

*

“Oliver! Come quick. There’s been an accident.”

From where he’d been leaning over the counter, absentmindedly scrolling through the news on his phone, he straightened up at the sound of panic in Sara’s voice.

“What?”

“It’s that girl. Don’t you remember? She was so cute. She came and brought us cupcakes when we had our first anniversary. Felicity right?”

Oliver felt his blood chill.

He knew her all right.

He’d asked around a while back, after celebrating his 1000th drink mixed at work, and the current DJ had hounded him, asking whatever happened to the two gorgeous people he’d left with on his first night.

Piecing that night together so long after the fact had been difficult but it made so much more sense.

He’d been drugged, or something, by a couple, and brought home by them. But instead of being robbed or hurt, they’d worn him out with other methods entirely.

Felicity had been one of them.

Why she’d stuck around, living in the same building as him, but acting like nothing had ever happened was beyond him.

The other third of the trio had never shown up.

Oliver had wondered if he’d been imagining him.

Until today.

He ran out to the front of the building before almost falling over himself.

The pool of blood surrounding the shock of blonde hair that belonged to Felicity was unsettling, to say the least.

Sara was having no problems, as she worked in the emergency room most nights, and she was already shaking her head sadly at him.

“That much blood, she’s got minutes. There’s no way anything can be done.”

It didn’t matter that the scream of sirens filled the air, breaking the beautiful calm of the Sunday morning.

A woman was dying in front of him, and all Oliver wanted to do was cry.

He didn’t understand it, until she moved.

She managed to look right at him.

“Ol-liver.”

Sara was gripping his arm like a vise.

“Go to her.”  


He’d never talked about that night, not with anyone. Especially not his live-in girlfriend.

But he wasn’t about to be stupid.

“Okay.”

He moved to kneel beside her on the pavement, carefully avoiding the blood.

“Can I do anything for you?”

Felicity simply blinked, he saw with horror that she was crying too.

She had to know she was beyond help.

“Ol-liver…”

He nodded,

“Yeah it’s me.”

“I’m-I, I’m sorry.”

Oliver felt his throat closing up,

“It’s fine. You’re fine.”

Felicity seemed to know he was lying to her.

“No. It’s not. I nev-er, told you.”

Oliver wiped his face with his hand roughly and shook his head,

“What is it? You can tell me.”

He’d taken her hand, and he didn’t remember doing it.

“I love-I loved you.”

Oliver’s heart clenched in his chest, and his grip on her hand tightened.

She smiled shakily up at him, somehow perfectly beautiful in her last moments, and he didn’t understand why that made him feel like he’d been punched in the stomach as well.

“Thank you.”

He whispered, so softly she couldn’t have heard, but hopefully Sara hadn’t either.

The last thing he wanted was for the morning to get worse.

Life left Felicity with a sigh, and a smile on her lips.

Her eyes were closed in contentment, and Oliver was relieved. He didn’t know what he would have done if she’d been still staring at him with that intensity.

“NO! OH GOD.”

A man shouted, and Oliver startled, dropping Felicity’s limp hand.

The fire truck and ambulance were just arriving, but having some trouble parking on the narrow street, and a man with shocking dark hair was sprinting towards him.

Recognition stabbed in his gut, as the man dropped to his knees beside Felicity’s dead body.

“You can’t! You can’t leave like this! You were the best of us! You made me better! No…please don’t be dead.”

The man was dissolving into sobs, pulling her into his arms, not caring about the blood or the fact she was clearly gone.

Oliver felt strange and out of place, watching the man grieve for the kind blonde.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t really know what happened. I think they said it was a hit and run.”

The man looked up at Oliver, who’d stood up and moved back to give him some privacy and distance.

Clearly he had known Felicity.

“Did anyone get a look at the driver?”

Oliver looked helplessly to Sara, who shook her head wordlessly.

“No, I’m sorry.”

The man set his teeth, and grimaced through his tears,

“That’s okay. If they think they can get away with it, they’re so very wrong.”

The EMT’S and firemen began swarming the scene, and policemen came out of nowhere to begin blocking off the street, so Oliver and Sara moved away.

Back to the front door of the building.

But when the way cleared and Felicity’s body was covered, the man was nowhere to be seen.

Oliver frowned to himself as he felt Sara patting his arm.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded.

But there was still a lump in his throat.

Outside of the visible spectrum he didn’t see Tommy Merlyn watching him sadly, before turning to descend back to the underworld.

*

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. trust me, i was making myself cry with every word.
> 
> and if it's not obvious, Malcolm was the one driving the car.


End file.
